Indications are that the average database size and associated software support systems are growing at rates that are greater than the increase in processor performance (i.e., more than doubling roughly every 18 months). This is due to a number of factors including without limitation the desire to store more detailed information, to store information over longer periods of time, to merge databases from disparate organizations, and to deal with the large new databases which have arisen from emerging and important applications. For example, two emerging applications having large and rapidly growing databases are those connected with the genetics revolution and those associated with cataloging and accessing information on the Internet. In the case of the Internet, current industry estimates are that in excess of 1.5 million pages are added to the Internet each day. At the physical level this has been made possible by the remarkable growth in disk storage performance where magnetic storage density has been doubling every year or so for the past five years.
Search and retrieval functions are more easily performed on information when it is indexed. For example, with respect to financial information, it can be indexed by company name, stock symbol and price. Oftentimes, however, the information being searched is of a type that is either hard to categorize or index or which falls into multiple categories. As a result, the accuracy of a search for information is only as good as the accuracy and comprehensiveness of the index created therefor. In the case of the Internet, however, the information is not indexed. The bottleneck for indexing is the time taken to develop the reverse index needed to access web pages in reasonable time. For example, while there are search engines available, designing a search which will yield a manageable result is becoming increasingly difficult due to the large number of “hits” generated by less than a very detailed set of search instructions. For this reason, several “intelligent” search engines have been offered on the web, such as Google, which are intended to whittle down the search result using logic to eliminate presumed undesired “hits”.
With the next-generation Internet, ever-faster networks, and expansion of the Internet content, this bottleneck is becoming a critical concern. Further, it is becomingly exceedingly difficult to index information on a timely basis. In the case of the Internet, current industry estimates are that in excess of 1.5 million pages are added to the Internet each day. As a result, maintaining and updating a reverse index has become an enormous and continuous task and the bottleneck it causes is becoming a major impediment to the speed and accuracy of existing search and retrieval systems. Given the ever increasing amounts of information available, however, the ability to accurately and quickly search and retrieve desired information has become critical.
Associative memory devices for dealing with large databases are known in the prior art. Generally, these associative memory devices comprise peripheral memories for computers, computer networks, and the like, which operate asynchronously to the computer, network, etc. and provide increased efficiency for specialized searches. Additionally, it is also known in the prior art that these memory devices can include certain limited decision-making logic as an aid to a main CPU in accessing the peripheral memory. An example of such an associative memory device particularly adapted for use with a rotating memory such as a high speed disk or drum can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,455, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This particular device provides a scheme for use with a rotating memory and teaches that two passes over a memory sector is necessary to presort and then sort the memory prior to performing any logical operations thereon. Thus, this device is taught as not being suitable for use with any linear or serial memory such as magnetic tape or the like.
Other examples of prior art devices may also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,712; 4,464,718; 5,050,075; 5,140,692; and 5,721,898; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As an example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,718, Dixon performs fixed comparisons on a fixed number of bytes. They don't have the ability to scan and correlate arbitrarily over the data. They search serially along the tracks in a given disk cylinder but there is no provision for parallel searching across disks. Dixon's comparisons are limited by a fixed rigid number of standard logical operation types. Additionally, the circuitry presented supports only these single logical operations. There is no support for approximate or fuzzy matching.
While these prior art associative memory devices represent an attempt to speed the input and output of information to and from a peripheral memory, which in many cases is a mass storage memory device, all rely on the classic accessing of data stored in digital form by reading and interpreting the digital either address or content of the memory location. In other words, most such devices access data by its address but there are some devices that take advantage of the power of content addressing as is well known in the art. Nevertheless, in all of the prior art known to the inventors, the digital value of the address or data contained in the addressed location must be read and interpreted in its digital form in order to identify the data and then select it for processing. Not only does it take processing time to read and interpret the digital data represented by the address or content, this necessarily requires that the accessing circuit process the memory according to the structure of the data stored. In other words, if the data is stored in octets, then the accessing circuitry must access the data in octets and process it in an incremental manner. This “start and stop”processing serves to increase the input/output time required to access data. As is also well known in the art, this input/output time typically represents the bottleneck and effective limitation of processing power in any computer or computer network.
Furthermore, given the vast amount of information available to be searched, data reduction and classification operations (e.g., the ability to summarize data in some aggregate form) has become critical. Oftentimes, the ability to quickly perform data reduction functions can provide a company with a significant competitive advantage.
Likewise, with the improvements in digital imaging technology, the ability to perform two dimensional matching such as on images has become necessary. For example, the ability to conduct matches on a particular image of an individual, such as his or her face or retina, or on a fingerprint, is becoming critical to law enforcement as it steps up its efforts on security in light of the Sep. 11, 2001 terrorist attacks. Image matching is also of importance to the military in the area of automatic target recognition.
Finally, existing searching devices cannot currently be quickly and easily reconfigured in response to changing application demands.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved information search and retrieval system and method which overcomes these and other problems in the prior art.
As described in parent application Ser. No. 10/153,151, in order to solve these and other problems in the prior art, inventors herein have succeeded in designing and developing a method and apparatus for an associative memory using Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA) in several embodiments which provide an elegantly simple solution to these prior art limitations as well as dramatically decreased access times for data stored in mass storage memories. As described therein, the invention of the Ser. No. 10/153,151 patent application has several embodiments each of which has its own advantages. Grandparent patent application Ser. No. 09/545,472, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,558, discloses and claims the use of programmable logic and circuitry generally without being specific as to any choice between the various kinds of devices available for this part of the invention. In the Ser. No. 10/153,151 application, the inventors disclosed more specifically the use of FPGA's as part of the circuitry for various reasons as their best mode. An important reason amongst others is speed. And, there are two different aspects of operation in which speed plays a part. The first of these is the speed of reconfiguration. It is known in the art that FPGA's may be quickly programmed in the field to optimize the search methodology using a template, the template having been prepared in advance and merely communicated to the FPGA's over a connecting bus. Should it then be desired to search using a different methodology, the FPGA's may then be quickly and conveniently re-programmed with another prepared template in a minimal number of clock cycles and the second search started immediately. Thus, with FPGA's as the re-configurable logic, shifting from one search to another is quite easy and quick, relative to other types of re-programmable logic devices.
A second aspect of speed is the amount of time, once programmed, that a search requires. As FPGA's are hardware devices, searching is done at hardware processing speeds which is orders of magnitude faster than at software processing speeds as would be experienced with a microprocessor, for example. Thus, FPGA's are desirable over other software implementations where speed is a consideration as it most often is.
In considering the use of templates, the Ser. No. 10/153,151 application discloses that at least several “generic” templates can be prepared in advance and made available for use in performing text searching in either an absolute search, an approximate search, or a higher or advanced search mode incorporating a Boolean algebra logic capability, or a graphics search mode. These could then be stored in a CPU memory and be available either on command or loaded in automatically in response to a software queue indicating one of these searches.
Still another factor to consider is cost, and the recent price reductions in FPGA's have made them more feasible for implementation as a preferred embodiment for this application, especially as part of a hard disk drive accelerator as would be targeted for a pc market. It is fully expected that further cost reductions will add to the desirability of these for this implementation, as well as others as discussed in greater detail below.
Generally, the invention of the Ser. No. 10/153,151 application may be described as a technique for data retrieval through approximate matching of a data key with a continuous reading of data as stored on a mass storage medium, using FPGA's to contain the template for the search and do the comparison, all in hardware and at essentially line speed. By utilizing FPGA's, the many advantages and features commonly known are made available. These include the ability to arrange the FPGA's in a “pipeline” orientation, in a “parallel”orientation, or even in an array incorporating a complex web overlay of interconnecting data paths allowing for complex searching algorithms. In its broadest, and perhaps most powerful, embodiment, the data key may be an analog signal and it is matched with an analog signal generated by a typical read/write device as it slews across the mass storage medium. In other words, the steps taught to be required in the prior art of not only reading the analog representation of digital data stored on the mass storage medium but also the conversion of that signal to its digital format prior to being compared are eliminated. Furthermore, there is no requirement that the data be “framed” or compared utilizing the structure or format in which the data has been organized and stored. For an analog signal, all that need be specified is the elapsed time of that signal which is used for comparison with a corresponding and continuously changing selected time portion of the “read” signal. Using any one of many standard correlation techniques as known in the prior art, the data “key” may then be approximately matched to the sliding “window” of data signal to determine a match. Significantly, the same amount of data may be scanned much more quickly and data matching the search request may be determined much more quickly as well. For example, the inventors have found that CPU based approximate searches of 200 megabytes of DNA sequences can take up to 10 seconds on a typical present day “high end” system, assuming the offline processing to index the database has already been completed. In that same 10 seconds, the inventors have found that a 10-gigabyte disk could be searched for approximate matches using the present invention. This represents a 50:1 improvement in performance. Furthermore, in a typical hard disk drive there are four surfaces and corresponding read/write heads, which may be all searched in parallel should each head be equipped with the present invention. As these searches can proceed in parallel, the total increase in speed or improvement represents a 200:1 advantage. Furthermore, additional hard disk drives may be accessed in parallel and scaled to further increase this speed advantage over conventional systems.
By choosing an appropriate correlation or matching technique, and by setting an appropriate threshold, the search may be conducted to exactly match the desired signal, or more importantly and perhaps more powerfully, the threshold may be lowered to provide for approximate matching searches. This is generally considered a more powerful search mode in that databases may be scanned to find “hits”which may be valid even though the data may be only approximately that which is being sought. This allows searching to find data that has been corrupted, incorrectly entered data, data which only generally corresponds to a category, as well as other kinds of data searches that are highly desired in many applications. For example, a library of DNA sequences may be desired to be searched and hits found which represent an approximate match to a desired sequence of residues. This ensures that sequences which are close to the desired sequence are found and not discarded but for the difference in a forgivable number of residue mismatches. Given the ever-increasing volume and type of information desired to be searched, more complex searching techniques are needed. This is especially true in the area of molecular biology, “[O]ne of the most powerful methods for inferring the biological function of a gene (or the protein that it encodes) is by sequence similarity searching on protein and DNA sequence databases.” Garfield, “The Importance of (Sub) sequence Comparison in Molecular Biology,” pgs. 212-217, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Current solutions for sequence matching are only available in software or non-reconfigurable hardware.
Still another application involves Internet searches provided by Internet search engines. In such a search, approximate matching allows for misspelled words, differently spelled words, and other variations to be accommodated without defeating a search or requiring a combinatorial number of specialized searches. This technique permits a search engine to provide a greater number of hits for any given search and ensure that a greater number of relevant web pages are found and cataloged in the search. Although, as mentioned above, this approximate matching casts a wider net which produces a greater number of “hits” which itself creates its own problems.
Still another possible application for this inventive technology is for accessing databases which may be enormous in size or which may be stored as analog representations. For example, our society has seen the implementation of sound recording devices and their use in many forums including judicial proceedings. In recent history, tape recordings made in the President's oval office have risen in importance with respect to impeachment hearings. As can be appreciated, tape recordings made over the years of a presidency can accumulate into a huge database which might require a number of persons to actually listen to them in order to find instances where particular words are spoken that might be of interest. Utilizing this inventive technology, an analog representation of that spoken word can be used as a key and sought to be matched while the database is scanned in a continuous manner and at rapid speed. Thus, the present and parent inventions provide a powerful search tool for massive analog databases as well as massive digital databases.
While text-based searches are accommodated by the present and parent inventions as described above, storage media containing images, sound, and other representations have traditionally been more difficult to search than text. The present and parent inventions allow searching a large data base for the presence of such content or fragments thereof. For example, the key in this case could be a row or quadrant of pixels that represent the image being sought. Approximate matching of the key's signal can then allow identification of matches or near matches to the key. In still another image application, differences in pixels or groups of pixels can be searched and noted as results which can be important for satellite imaging where comparisons between images of the same geographic location are of interest as indicative of movement of equipment or troops.
The present and parent inventions may be embodied in any of several configurations, as is noted more particularly below. However, one important embodiment is perhaps in the form of a disk drive accelerator which would be readily installed in any PC as an interface between the hard disk drive and the system bus. This disk drive accelerator could be provided with a set of standardized templates and would provide a “plug and play” solution for dramatically increasing the speed at which data could be accessed from the drive by the CPU. This would be an after market or retrofit device to be sold to the large installed base of PC's. It could also be provided as part of a new disk drive, packaged within the envelope of the drive case or enclosure for an external drive or provided as an additional plug in pc card as an adapter for an internal drive. Additional templates for various kinds of searches on various kinds of databases could be made available either with the purchase of the accelerator, such as by being encoded on a CD, or even over the Internet for download, as desired.
The present invention extends the novel groundbreaking technology disclosed in the parent application Ser. Nos. 09/545,472 and 10/153,151 such that a programmable logic device (PLD) such as an FPGA performs any of a variety of additional processing operations including but not limited to operations such as encryption, decryption, compression, and decompression. Thus, the technology of the parent applications has been extended such that PLDs perform data manipulation operations. As used herein, the term “manipulating” or “manipulation” refers to the performance of a search operation, a reduction operation, or a classification operation on data in combination with any or all of a compression operation, a decompression operation, an encryption operation, and a decryption operation also performed on the data, or the performance of a compression operation or a decompression operation on data alone or in combination with any or all of a search operation, a reduction operation, a classification operation, an encryption operation, and a decryption operation also performed on the data. Not only can these manipulation operations be performed at very high speeds due to the inventive techniques disclosed herein, but these operations, when implemented on a PLD such as an FPGA as disclosed herein also enhance data security by protecting the unencrypted and/or decompressed data from being accessed or read by any viruses or malware that may be running in the software of the computer system and using the re-configurable logic to process stored data. Among the more powerful applications for the present invention is to perform high speed searches within encrypted data, which can be referred to as crypto-searching. With crypto-searching, the stream of encrypted data is processed to first decrypt the data stream and then perform a search operation within the decrpyted data.
The value of data security to data owners cannot be underestimated and is ever-increasing in importance, and the ability to control who has access to what data and when lies at the heart of data security. Among its many unique applications, the present invention provides flexibility to data owners in controlling who has access to their data, and speed in providing authorized users with access to that data (or targeted access to a portion of that data through scanning capabilities).
Further still, the use of compression and/or decompression as described herein allows data to be stored in a manner that takes up less space in the mass storage medium, while still retaining the ability to search through the data at high speeds.
Preferably, these manipulation operations, when implemented with multiple stages, are implemented in a pipelined manner. In particular, the combination of one or more stages dedicated to encryption/decryption or compression/decompression with one or more stages dedicated to data searching or data reduction synergistically produces an intelligent, flexible, high speed, and secure design technique for data storage and retrieval.
Further still, disclosed herein is a novel and unique technique for storing data on a magnetic medium such as a computer hard disk so that large amounts of data can be read therefrom without being significantly disadvantaged by the disk storage system's “seek”times. In accordance with this feature of the invention, data is stored on the magnetic medium as a plurality of discontiguous arcs positioned on the magnetic medium, preferably in a helical or spiral pattern. When a system employing a PLD for searching and/or additional processing, as described herein, is used in combination with a mass storage medium that employs data stored in a piecewise helical fashion, as described herein, this combination synergistically results in ever greater processing speeds.
Further still, a novel technique for storing data files in memory is disclosed herein, wherein a data file is stored using a sum of powers of 2 technique. The combination of data file storage using this sum of powers of 2 technique with the data processing capabilities of the re-configurable logic platform described herein also synergistically results in enhanced processing speeds.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been briefly explained above, a more thorough understanding of the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment which follow.